


先生，我喜欢你

by cushion333



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cushion333/pseuds/cushion333
Relationships: 易铮桦/程昀
Kudos: 12





	先生，我喜欢你

第29章  
两家定的吃饭时间是周六晚上6点，那时候两个人都有时间，周云秋跟程家那边说了日子，都同意了。  
程昀现在每天回家对易先生就是各种扑，易铮桦抱着他在卧室溜达都是正常现象，他也渐渐地习惯了身上挂着个树袋熊做事情，他每次烦了，转过头，就能看到小朋友笑弯的眉眼，心情就会变得很好。  
程昀最近特别地热爱学习，对于学习也比以前上心了很多，以前没人管他，现在易先生督促他学习，还给他补课，他不想让易先生的心思白费，易先生花费时间给他补课，他也得有进步才对得起易先生啊。  
周六那天阳光明媚，吹着微风，让人心情都变好了，但是两个人白天在家里待着，天气好与不好跟他俩也没多大关系。  
约定的吃饭时间是六点，两人在五点十分的时候出了家门，这次的餐厅是周云秋定的，周云秋为了显示出对这件事情的重视，订了一家逼格很高的高级餐厅，得提前预约。  
今天的易铮桦和程昀穿得都比较正式，两人都穿着深蓝色的西装，易铮桦更加成熟稳重，程昀却将西装穿出一股可爱的感觉来，他一笑，嘴边两个酒窝更加明显。  
两人在服务员的带领下到了包厢，周云秋已经到了，这是程昀跟周云秋的第一次见面，她的眉眼跟易先生很像，头发挽着，穿着一身旗袍，手上拿着一个小包，笑得温婉，整个人特别有气质。  
周云秋看到程昀第一眼便笑了起来，满脸的笑容，特别温和可亲，连儿子都没顾得上理，上前拉住了程昀，嘴角的笑容都掩饰不住了：“这是昀昀吧。”  
易铮桦看到周云秋没空理自己，那声妈也就憋回去了，程昀跟周云秋问好，笑着喊了一声：“妈……”  
这个称呼还是周云秋在跟他聊天的时候说的，他也就一直保持习惯叫了下来。  
周云秋从小包里摸出一个红包，塞到了程昀手里：“妈给的改口费。”  
程昀也不矫情，这样不是更确定他跟易先生的关系吗？他收下了，微笑着跟周云秋道谢：“谢谢妈。”  
周云秋拍了拍程昀的肩，说：“以后跟铮铮好好的，受欺负了就告诉妈，妈一定是帮你的。”  
易铮桦在一旁特别地无奈，他看着两人，说：“妈，我不会欺负他。”  
“哦。”周云秋淡定地哦了一声，而后便拉过了程昀，低声跟他说：“男人的嘴，骗人的鬼，若是他欺负你，你得跟我讲。”  
程昀特别小小声地回复：“妈，我也是男人。”  
易铮桦被程昀那个可爱的样子逗乐了，自家的小朋友怎么这么可爱呢？！  
周云秋睨了易铮桦一眼，改口说：“妈错了，那铮铮的嘴，骗人的鬼。”  
易铮桦看了程昀一眼，发现小朋友也在看他，眼里带着笑意，无奈地笑了笑，没有吭声。  
这时包厢的门再次被推开，程鸿鹤跟李慧跟着进来，程暄之后才进来。  
周云秋已经收起了脸上那让人温暖的微笑，换成了礼貌的笑容，说：“亲家公、亲家母来了，唉，这位就是程昀的弟弟程暄吧，长得可真帅气。”  
程鸿鹤跟李慧都有些局促，他们根本就没料到会有这么一顿饭，在接到周云秋的电话的时候，两人都有些惊讶，前面有合约定着，这顿饭他俩摆什么姿态似乎都有些尴尬。  
两人礼貌地笑了笑，说：“周总好。”  
程暄在后面跟着说了一声：“伯母好。”  
周云秋很热情，她笑了笑：“叫周总做什么，以后就是亲家，叫我云秋就行。”  
程鸿鹤嘴唇动了动，没叫出口，还是李慧打了圆场，她笑容满面，握住了周云秋的手：“云秋，昀昀这段时间给易家添麻烦了。”  
周云秋：“哪里添麻烦了，我可喜欢昀昀了，昀昀这孩子，特别乖，对我家铮铮也好，哎呀，瞧我这人，都先坐，别站着了，咱们边吃边说。”  
几人坐下之后，周云秋便按了铃，示意可以上菜了。  
程鸿鹤跟李慧两个人对视一眼，眼里的意思只有对方懂了。  
程暄在一旁看了程昀一眼，抿着唇一声不吭，也不知道在想什么，他又偷偷瞥了一眼易铮桦，看到他严肃冷漠的样子，便不再看了，之后便频频看向程昀，看了一会儿，不知想到了什么，连程昀也不看了，只是低着头盯着面前的餐盘发呆。  
程昀紧张感已经过了，他现在无比地淡定，心里很平静，这顿饭重点在两方家长，其他人专心听着就行了。  
周云秋带动了整个包厢的氛围，她看了看易铮桦，又看了看程昀，说：“唉，我说，这两个人越看越配，俩孩子感情既然到了，我就想着把事情办了。”  
程鸿鹤有些欲言又止，想说什么，又顾及到周云秋的身份，便又没说。  
李慧先是看了易铮桦跟程昀一眼，又看向周云秋：“云秋的意思是……”  
“赶紧把婚礼办了。”周云秋笑了笑，“你说，俩孩子虽然证领了，但婚礼不办，总觉得名不正言不顺的，这不办婚礼也觉得对不起昀昀啊……”  
周云秋说话特别注意分寸，像平常的两家说亲一样，绝口不提两家签过合约的事情。  
李慧看了一眼程鸿鹤，笑了笑，说：“云秋说得也对，两个孩子既然定了，确实该将婚礼办了。”  
两方家长说话期间，菜也上来了，高级餐厅的菜精致，量却很少，如果真的是来这里吃饭的，那是吃不饱的。  
易铮桦给程昀剥了一只虾，放进他的盘里，说：“这个虾不错，尝尝。”  
程昀将虾吃了，点了点头，夸赞道：“真的不错。”  
程暄将两个人的互动都看在眼里，抿着唇不吭声。  
两方的家长说完这些便开始聊一些其他的事情，根本就顾不上吃东西，一顿饭就喝了几杯酒，等这顿饭结束的时候，吃饱的人或许就只有三个后辈了，菜量少但抵不住菜品多啊。  
这顿饭吃得两家都很高兴，周云秋给程家面子，程鸿鹤跟李慧也上道，两家都高兴，事儿自然也就进行得很顺利。  
婚礼日期得选个好日子。  
易铮桦跟程昀都喝了点酒，最后是周云秋的司机送两人回的家，程昀以前很少喝酒，喝了一杯，脸就红了，但还算清醒。  
两人不知道说起了什么，易铮桦提到了一件事情，他问：“你那时候问有没有人色诱过我是在想什么？嗯？”  
两人这时候正进家门呢，周姨已经睡了，两人怕吵醒她，动作都很轻，程昀回答他的时候声音压得很低：“打算色诱你啊。”  
易铮桦将程昀抱在了怀里，抬起他的脸，看着他的眼睛，低声问：“那怎么不色诱了？”  
程昀脸红扑扑的，他觉得他的脸特别烫，他抬手拍了拍脸，让自己清醒点：“怕你把我也扔出去。”  
易铮桦搂着程昀的腰，将人抱高了，与自己平视，他笑了笑，亲了亲怀里人的唇：“那你试试，我会不会把你扔出去。”  
“上楼啊。”程昀低声说，在一楼他们说话只能低声说，做事情也不方便。  
易铮桦低声笑了一声，直接将程昀打横抱了起来，就这么抱着上了楼，进了卧室，开了灯，放下他之后，转身将门锁了。  
程昀此时的西装有些乱了，脸上泛着红晕，鞋子在上楼途中就掉了，只穿着袜子站在了地板上。  
易铮桦看着小朋友在灯光下显得更加漂亮的眼，眼神更加深沉，他低声笑着说：“小朋友，色诱一个试试。”  
程昀看着易先生嘴角的笑容，慢慢地走向了他，抬手拉着他胸前的领带，将他拉低了，自己踮起脚尖，直接吻了上去。  
易铮桦低着头跟他亲吻，这个吻带着急切，程昀边吻边脱衣服，衬衫的扣子不好解，他直接将衬衫拽开了。  
易铮桦看着小朋友这么粗鲁的动作，低声笑了一声：“这么粗鲁？”  
程昀拽着易铮桦，将他扑倒在了床上，此时他的上半身已经裸了，他开始脱易先生的衣服，边亲边脱，因为用劲，在拽易先生的领带的时候，差点将易先生勒死。  
“对不起。”  
程小朋友低声道歉，说完低头继续亲着他，低低喊了一声：“易先生。”  
易铮桦翻身将程昀压在了身下，伸手扯掉了自己的领带，脱掉了衬衫，露出了精壮的腰身，程昀看着易先生腹部的腹肌，眼睛都亮了，抬手便直接摸上了。  
程昀很瘦，躺下的时候，肚子那里是凹下去的，整个人的曲线特别好看，带着一股清瘦的美感。  
易铮桦俯视着程昀，抬手捏着他的耳垂，低声说：“小朋友，可别后悔啊。”  
程昀直接抬腰用胯顶了下易先生的腰，动作特别色情，也带着挑衅。  
易铮桦不再压着欲望，眼中的欲望似乎要将程昀淹没。

第30章  
程昀看着易铮桦眼里的欲望，突然就有些害怕起来，最后他牙一咬，伸手勾上了易铮桦的脖子，覆上了他的唇。  
易铮桦很温柔地亲着他，将他唇内每处地方都照顾到了，之后亲了一下他的唇角，舔了舔他凸起的喉结。  
程昀仰着脖颈，眼睛盯着天花板，头顶的灯晃得刺眼，身上的感受更加清晰了。  
易铮桦轻轻咬了一下他的喉结，安慰似的又亲了亲。  
房里的温度适中，两人却都出了身汗。  
易铮桦亲了亲他胸前颜色粉嫩的乳尖，之后将整个都含进了嘴里轻轻吮吸。  
程昀咬着嘴唇，压下了即将到嘴边的呻吟，轻轻地哼了一声，那声音甜得发腻。  
易铮桦之后将两人的裤子都脱了，小朋友完整的身体呈现在了他的眼前，腰细臀翘，腿又长又直，此时他的腿微微弯曲着，小腿的肌肉绷得很紧，勾勒出完美的线条。  
易铮桦从床头柜里摸出润滑剂，给手上挤了很多，他将程昀的腿直接架到肩膀上，先是揉了揉那挺翘的臀，才顺着臀肉摸上了臀缝中间的褶皱，轻轻地试探。  
他的动作很温柔，时不时地亲一亲程昀的唇  
程昀咬着唇瓣，眼里只有易先生汗湿的脸以及头顶那刺眼的灯光。  
程昀是第一次，易铮桦愿意花费时间来做足前戏，用手指温柔地扩张，直到三根手指可以随意地进出，他才将手指抽了出来。  
易铮桦进入的时候，程昀并不好受，易铮桦低着头亲吻他的嘴角，一寸一寸地进入，让他慢慢地适应。  
开始是轻轻地肏干，直到程昀喉咙间发出甜腻的呻吟，他才开始大肏大干起来，九浅一深地磨着他的敏感点。  
“易先生……啊……嗯……”  
易铮桦弯下腰跟程昀亲吻，这个姿势让程昀的身体差点对折。  
两人的吻激烈而深入，在程昀眼里，易先生是如此性感。  
他带着他在欲望里沉浮，带着他攀登上欲望的高峰，享受极致的快感。  
……  
易铮桦只做了一次，第一次，怕做得狠了，小朋友身体受不住，他这么想，程昀可不愿意，缠着他又做了两次，才结束。  
情事之后，两人都显得有些慵懒，身上都有些汗，但两人都没有动，就这么抱着，在静静的夜里享受着这种紧密相拥的感觉。  
易铮桦将程昀搂在怀里，手在他的背上轻轻摸着，对怀里的人无比怜惜，程昀头靠在易先生的肩上，胳膊搭在易先生的胸前。  
两人做了，真的做了……易先生现在是真的属于他了，他想了想先是笑了，笑着笑着眼泪就流了下来，易铮桦感觉到肩膀上的湿意，将怀里的人拉出来，发现怀里的人竟然在哭。  
他的心疼得不行，用指腹抹掉他的眼泪，温柔地吻他的唇角，低声说：“宝贝，不哭。”  
程昀却哭得更凶了，眼泪像断线的珠子似的啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉，带着哭腔喊他：“易先生。”  
易铮桦看向自己的宝贝，发现他的眼泪还在掉，便抬手继续用指腹抹掉了他眼角的泪，满眼的心疼。  
程昀坐起了身子，被子滑落，露出了他身上青青紫紫的痕迹，他忍着股间的不舒服跨坐在了易先生的腰上，之后便趴在了易先生的胸前，耳边是易先生的心跳，他笑了笑，说：“易先生……是不是觉得我挺冲动的？”  
易铮桦半靠在床上，手放在程昀的背上，指腹摩擦着他的肩胛骨，看着他的发旋，没说话。  
程昀也没指望易先生回答他，他眼睛直直地盯着前方，似乎在认真地看一个地方，可他的眼神却是涣散的，好似在透过这里看另一个地方。  
他继续说：“其实我也觉得挺冲动的。”  
易铮桦向上拉了拉被子，将他裸露的背都盖住，之后手便搭在了他的肩上，静静地听他说。  
“易先生，跟你表白，你答应的那一晚我真的好高兴，真的很开心……你对我那么好，对我那么温柔……以前在家里的时候，爸跟妈他们工作都忙，不管我，也从来没去学校看过我……当然也没看过程暄……周记都是我自己写的……我成绩好或者差，父母都不在意……每次回来总会给我和程暄带礼物，妈妈可能是怕我多想，总是先拿给我，之后才给程暄……程暄就很生气，然后就骂我……一到空闲时间……我一般都会待在自己的房间里，自己找乐子玩……”  
程昀说得断断续续，可能是想到哪里说到哪里，他笑了笑，继续说：“我有时候出了自己卧室，看到程暄，我俩就会对骂几句……那个房子很大，虽然跟程暄总吵架，可是，在那个房子里，能和我痛快说话的就只有程暄了……”  
“爸妈突然都回家了，在家里呆了好久……真的挺久……之后妈妈跟我说家里生意出了问题……说是易家能帮忙……不过代价是我跟你领证……虽然我没见过你，但我还是同意了……那间房子太空了……我就想着……不如就这么离开吧……我去查了易先生的资料，都说你冷漠无情……我就想着冷漠就冷漠吧，换一个环境，最差不还是跟现在一样吗，反正都是没人管……”  
“领证那天易先生摸我头发……我当时真的……好开心……我觉得易先生好温柔啊……笑起来也很好看……我那时就想着或许结婚之后会跟现在不一样呢……但我不敢奢求……领完证之后，易先生说一年之后就离婚……我当时就想着，这么温柔的人不属于我……一年之后，我就要自己生活了……易先生送了我开学礼物……那支钢笔我很喜欢……没想到易先生还给我送了两箱资料，虽然我不喜欢做题，但是是易先生专门给我买的，我还是很开心……”程昀说到这里笑了笑，他回忆起了当时的心情，真的很高兴啊。  
“我无聊的时候就拿出了资料做……却没想到会睡着……易先生真的好温柔啊，好喜欢易先生……可是却只有一年时间，我当时就想着我会好好珍惜这一年时间……我以后没有易先生可怎么办……我就想着自己学做饭，起码不让自己饿死啊……之后没想到会有人骂易先生……易先生那么好，怎么能被人骂呢？……我很生气，就动手了……”  
“我不想让易先生知道我是坏孩子……就去了一家店买了东西遮伤口……最后还是被易先生知道了……”他笑了笑，继续说，“没想到易先生不但没有骂我……还说我没有保护好自己……让我去练身手……易先生真的好温柔对我好得不得了……”  
“易先生还在学校为我说话……”  
“公布我们俩结婚的消息的时候，我挺开心的……这样就没有人跟我抢易先生了……”  
“易先生还带着我出去散心…带着我去玩……满足我的要求……”  
“程暄来找我聊天……我才真的意识到我喜欢易先生啊……真的好喜欢好喜欢……喜欢到不愿意放手……”  
“我就想着那就争取一次吧……”  
“没想到，表白了两次都失败了……”程昀苦笑了一声，“我最后都不抱希望了，却没想到易先生答应了……”  
“我不敢相信……我想更加确定这件事……想跟易先生做……是不是很任性啊？”  
“我怕易先生之后会不要我了……便每天想着跟易先生确定关系…甚至告诉了妈妈……”  
“易先生，就是属于我程昀的这么一点点温柔，我可得抓住啊……我怕，我抓不住，之后就没有了……”  
“之后又只能一个人了……我怕啊……”  
“我只能倾尽全力去抓住独属于我程昀的温柔……”  
程昀好似在给别人将他跟易先生的事情一样，断断续续地说着，说到这里，他的眼泪再次流了下来，落在了易先生的心口，只听见他说：“易先生，你以后多疼疼我，好不好？”  
易铮桦搂着怀里人的腰，将人往上抱了抱，唇落在他的眼睛上，将泪吻去，低声说道：“我的小宝贝我怎么也疼不够……”  
程昀带着泪笑了，抬手抹掉眼角的泪：“易先生，可不许半路抛弃我。”  
他笑得温柔，低声许诺：“我易铮桦，一动心便是一辈子……”  
程昀笑着亲吻他的唇角：“好。”  
“宝贝，我们办个盛大的婚礼吧。”  
既然程昀这么没有安全感，他会给他安全感，他要让所有人都知道，这是他的宝贝，放在心尖上的宝贝。  
“好。”


End file.
